hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Slugger
A Hero Slugger is a child or a teenager from a different fictional universe who becomes a martial arts-focused, superpowered-infused, aura power-contained, highly-skilled crimefighting superhero, and they're all part of the Hero Sluggers team, which are also part of the Grand Army of the Federation of Multiversal Sustenance as their special forces and their last line of defense (as issued by the Federation of Multiversal Sustenance Ministry of Defense). Franchises MJ Prefers *''6teen'' *''A Certain Magical Index'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' *''Abby Hatcher'' *''Accel World'' *''Ace Attorney'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Anastasia'' *''Anedoki'' *''Angel Tales'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Asobi Asobase'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''B-Daman'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Bakugan'' *''Bakuman'' *''Barakamon'' *''Becca's Bunch'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Ben 10'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''BeyWarriors'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Bincho-tan'' *''Bolt'' *''Book of Life'' *''Bottle Fairies'' *''Braceface'' *''Bratz'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''Burger King Kids Club'' *''Butterbean's Cafe'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Catscratch'' *''Chalkzone'' *''Chaotic'' *''Child of Light'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Clarence'' *''Claymore'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Coqueta y Audaz'' *''Coraline'' *''Corduroy'' *''Crafty Chloe'' *''Crafty Kids Club'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Crash Gear Turbo'' *''Cubix'' *''Curious George'' *''Cutie Honey Flash'' *''Cyberchase'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Dagashi Kashi'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkstalkers Series'' *''Darling in the Franxx'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Detention'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Di Gi Charat'' *''Digimon 02'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dino King'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Doraemon'' *''Dot.'' *''Doug'' *''Dragon Crisis!'' *''Dragon Tale''s *''Dream Eater Merry'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' *''Earth to Luna!'' *''Eight Crazy Nights'' *''El Chavo Animado'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''Eloise'' *''Emily'' (Domitille Depreddense) *''Epic World'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''First Love Limited'' *''Flora's Very Windy Day'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''Frozen'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Gakuen Alice'' *''Gawayn'' *''Ghosts'' (graphic novel) *''Glitter Force'' *''Glitter Force Doki Doki!'' *''Go Diego Go!'' *''Go! Princess PreCure'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Gorillaz'' *''Grand Chase'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Great Tiger Onizuka'' *''Grojband'' *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' *''Gugure! Kokkuri-san'' *''Haganai'' *''Hamer Space'' *''Hanebado!'' *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''HeartCatch PreCure!'' *''Heaven's Lost Property'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Her Lion's Jump'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Horseland'' *''Hugtto! PreCure'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inside Out'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Judy Moody'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Justin Time'' *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaitou Joker'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kamichu!'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode'' *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Kobato'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kuroko's Basketball'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Las Piezas del Rompecabezas'' *''Le Quiz de Zack'' *''Legends Quest'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Leliko'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilpri'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' *''Limon and Oli'' *''Little Battlers Experience'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Little Nemo'' *''Little People'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Log Horizon'' *''LoliRock'' *''Looped'' *''Lotte no Omocha!'' *''Lou!'' *''Lucy & Andy Neanderthal'' *''Luna Petunia'' *''Madeline'' *''Mafalda'' *''Mafia II'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magic Tree House'' *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' *''Magical Canan'' *''Magical Meow Meow Taruto'' *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' *''Mahoromatic'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Medabots'' *''Mega Man'' *''Mega Man Battle Network'' *''Mega Man: NT Warrior'' *''Miffy's Adventures Big and Small'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Milly, Molly'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Mina and the Count'' *''Miracle Girls'' *''Miss Moon'' *''Mitsudomoe'' *''Moana'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monica's Gang'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Monster Mash Commercial'' *''Monster Tale'' *''Monsuno'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Negihbor Totoro'' *''Naruto'' *''Negima!?'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nina's World'' *''Noragami'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Now and Then, Here and There'' *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' *''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Olivia'' *''One Piece'' *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Pajama Sam'' *''Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Pearlie'' *''Pecola'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''Persia, the Magic Fairy'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Pokemon'' *''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen'' *''Pokemon HeartGold and SolSilver'' *''Pokemon the Series: XY'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Pooples'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice'' *''Princess Knight'' *''Princess Sarah'' *''Princess Tutu'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Raggedy Ann'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Ranma 1/2'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *''Really Rosie'' *''Reborn!'' *''Recess'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Renata'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Robot Boy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saint October'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Sally the Witch'' *''Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scream Street'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shattered Angels'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Shinryaku! Ika Musume'' *''Shoppies'' (Shopkins) *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sitio do Picapau Amarelo'' *''Skullgirls'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic X'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spy Kids: Mission Critical'' *''Spirit Riding Free'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Static Shock'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Stoked'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Suite PreCure'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Sunny Day'' *''Super Monsters'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Super Why!'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Sweetness and Lightning'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Tengan Toppa Gurren-Lagann'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The Amazing Spiez'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That'' *''The Critic'' *''The Doozers'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dam''e *''The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'' *''The Life and Times of Junpier Lee'' *''The Little Knight Trenk'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Mighty B'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Proud Family'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Secret of Kells'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Triplets'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' *''The Wacky Adventurs of Ronald McDonald'' *''The Weekenders'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Time Squad'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''To Love-Ru'' *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' *''Tommy e Oscar'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Top Wing'' *''Touhou Project'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Rescue Bots'' *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' *''Tweeny Witches'' *''Twister'' *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Up'' *''Uta Kata'' *''Vampirina'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Wayside'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaurs Story'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Wendy the Good Little Witch'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Wishenpoof'' *''Wolf Children'' *''WordGirl'' *''World Trigger'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Yes! PreCure 5'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yotsuba&!'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''YuruYuri'' *''Zentrix'' *''Zou'' Category:Terms